1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vernier caliper and, more particularly, to a vernier caliper for both right-handed and left-handed use.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 5 to FIG. 7 for an existing vernier caliper which includes a main ruler 30 and a vernier 40. As shown in FIG. 5, the left end of the main ruler 30 is formed with a downwardly extending first jaw 31, and the front side of the main ruler 30 is formed with length markings 32. The vernier 40 is formed with a slide channel 43 which extends through the left and right ends of the vernier 40 and in which the main ruler 30 is inserted. Referring to FIG. 5, the left lower end of the vernier 40 is formed with a second jaw 41 corresponding to the first jaw 31, and the front side of the vernier 40 is formed with measurement markings 42 corresponding to the length markings 32.
Referring again to FIG. 5, as the first and second jaws 31, 41 of the vernier caliper are respectively formed at the left ends of the main ruler 30 and the vernier 40, and the length markings 32 and the measurement markings 42 are respectively formed on the front sides of the main ruler 30 and the vernier 40, the right hand of a right-handed user is unlikely to interfere with the object being clamped, and thereby measured, between the first and second jaws 31, 41. However, the left hand of a left-handed user, who must also read the length markings 32 and the measurement markings 42 on the front sides of the main ruler 30 and the vernier 40, is bound to interfere with the object being measured, which causes great inconvenience in use. Such an inconvenient design must be improved.